


The Interview

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Team Free Will Bingo [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Interview style, alternative universe, alternative universe - famous, famous au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW Bingo prompt: AU – Famous <br/>Sam and Dean are famous actors and are the top feature in a magazine interview, in which the question appears and then the answers are written below. …</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

**Today’s interview is with the rising stars Sam and Dean Winchester after their latest film premiere. We got a rare insight into the brother’s personal relationships, with each other and those around them!**

**So, Sam, Dean it’s nice to finally get to speak to the both of you!** __  
Dean: I know! It’s scary how busy we actually are now!  
Sam: Yeah, there’s so much to do and so many events to go to. It’s ridiculous, everything just seems to have spiralled out of control…

 **Well, your new film is different from the others that you’ve done isn’t it?**  
[Dean laughs and dips his head, continuing to laugh while Sam answers.]  
Sam: Dean shut up. Horror films are always going to be different from normal films but I never thought I’d end up doing one, never mind both of us.  
[Dean is still laughing to himself.]

 **Dare I ask what’s so funny?**  
Sam: Please don’t…  
Dean: [Still laughing] You screamed like a little girl Sammy!  
Sam: Dean please…  
Dean: But it was so funny! [Partly regains his composure] When we were filming one of the scenes, one of the props dropped down and I’ve never heard such a high pitched noise come out of my little brother since he was a baby.   
[Sam’s face goes bright red and he hides his face behind his hands]  
Sam: [Mumbling] I wasn’t expecting it…  
Dean: We had to take a break because none of the rest of us could stop laughing at him.

 **Don’t be embarrassed about it! I react that way just watching horror movies!  
** Sam: I’m fine watching them, and I got told that filming them was just like filming any other movies because most of the effects and scary stuff is added afterwards…

 **So Dean, while your brother recovers from his little embarrassment I wanted to ask you about certain rumours that have been going around about you and one of your co-stars from your last film.  
** Dean: [Hesitates] You mean Cas?

 **Castiel Novak, yes.  
** Dean: [Sighs] Yeah, we’ve both been getting this recently. [Laughs] I think his most recent one was about putting the SEX in SUBTEXT. No, really we’re just good friends. I met his brother a couple of years before I met him and I’ve met his sister too.

 **His sister Anna right? Haven’t there been rumours about you and her too?  
** Dean: Yeah, Anna. That was earlier this year, we went on a date it didn’t work out. She sold a story and made things out to be a lot more than they were… Do you mind changing the subject now?

 **Not at all! Sam, seeing as how you’ve managed to calm down a little bit now can I ask you about your love life?**  
Dean: Why does he get the option?!  
Sam: [Grinning] Everyone likes me better!  
Dean: Shut up.  
Sam: Sure go ahead, it’s nice to be asked rather than someone delving straight into it!

 **Over the past years that you’ve been in the lime light, we’ve seen you with a number of gorgeous women on your arm but there have been quite a few. Do you mind me asking what happened there?**  
Sam: [Chuckles] Nothing ever really seems to work out…  
Dean: [Mumbles] Sam Winchester cries his way through sex.  
Sam: Dean.   
Dean: What?  
Sam: Shut up.  
[Dean mimes zipping his lips, locking them and throwing the key over his shoulder. Before gesturing for us to continue.]  
Sam: Something always just seems to go wrong on my side or theirs, but I don’t think I’ve ever had a break up that’s gone badly.

 **Do the two of you always tease each other this much?**  
Sam: Yes.  
Dean: I don’t know what you’re talking about! I love my baby brother!  
Sam: I thought you were shutting up?  
Dean: Nope.

 **As we’ve all been able to see, the two of you have been extremely busy these past few months. What do you do when you’re not working or partying?**  
Dean: I know this is going to sound really bad, but not a lot really.  
Sam: It’s rare we actually have a day off so when we do we usually don’t actually do anything…  
Dean: [Proudly] Sometimes I work on my car!  
Sam: More like always.  
Dean: Hey! Don’t talk about my baby like it’s a bad thing!... Chick flicks.  
Sam: That was ONCE and there was nothing else on TV!

 **Well it seems you guys have a typical brotherly relationship despite being so far in the limelight!**  
Dean: That’s because my little brother is a bitch.  
Sam: And my big brother is a jerk.

 **Now, I’ve got a couple of questions that were suggested to us by fans online.  
** Sam: Should we be worried?

 **No, of course not! Our first one is ‘If the two of you were animals, what would you be and why?’**  
Dean: [Resumes his earlier fit of laughter]  
Sam: We’re often called Squirrel and Moose by an old friend of ours… So probably that.

 **Who’s which?  
** Dean: He’s moose cos, y’know he’s so tall… Even though he’s only a couple of inches taller than me. And I’m squirrel, not so sure on why about that one…

 **This next one is just for you Dean, ‘Was any of the stuff Anna Novak said about you true? Did you really take her on a date and just talk about her brother all of the time?’**  
[It’s Sam’s turn to start laughing now.]  
Dean: I took her on a date; that much is true. And I did sleep with her, that’s also true. But no. I didn’t take her on a date and talk about Cas all of the time. I asked her how he was and that was about halfway through the date.

 **Back to questions for the both of you now! ‘What would you be if you weren’t actors?’**  
Dean: A fireman. Or a mechanic, probably. [Laughs] I can’t really do much else.  
Sam: A lawyer. I always wanted to be one, and I don’t really know why.

 **‘Who’s your ultimate celebrity crush?’**  
Sam: Amanda Seyfreid.  
Dean: Angelina Jolie… Or Carrie Underwood. Gotta love a woman with a voice like that.  
Sam: Dean has a major man crush on Steve Bacic.

 **Steve Bacic? As in Dr. Sexy himself?  
** Dean: [Shrugs] He’s Dr. Sexy for a reason.

 **One last thing, do you have any future plans at the moment?**  
Sam: I don’t have any projects lined up at the moment but I think you do don’t you?  
Dean: It’s just a little extra part in a TV show, nothing big but something to do! Can’t tell you more than that though!

 **Well boys it’s been great to speak to you! We must do it again sometime!**  
Sam: It’s been good to speak to you too.  
Dean: Next interview after our next big project?

**We’ll hold you to that boys!**


End file.
